


Dead & Dead

by redbluezero



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: It is 20XX and biohazardous incidents are now commonplace across the globe. There are Nexus contagion outbreaks almost daily. With the power to turn humans into zombies, the need for an organization specifically equipped to defeat the supernatural threat arises. Enter Kazuto Kirigaya, the newest recruit at Tokyo’s Department of Undead Affairs, and Shino Asada, a veteran detective at the force. Together, they make the strongest team Japan has ever seen... and perhaps the most insufferable.
Kudos: 4





	Dead & Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a fic based on the video game that Kirito and Sinon play together in the drama CD. You've heard of Aincrad-is-real AUs, Underworld-is-real AUs, but here I am writing a Dead&Dead-is-real AU. Enjoy!

_ “Have you completed the serum?” _

_ “Yes, sir. The contents of this bottle have the ability to decay the flesh and completely remove one’s inhibitions. The tests have proved so.” _

_ “And did you develop an antidote?” _

_ “Obviously, sir. To put it lightly, this experiment is incredibly dangerous. If it got into the wrong hands, it could destroy the world.” _

_ “Did I ask you to develop an antidote?” _

_ “Well, no, but… I am a scientist. Balance is in my creed.” _

_ “Don’t care. You know, I think the serum could use one last test.” _

_ “Excuse me? Sir, what are you thinking?” _

_ “Bottoms up, Dr. Kayaba.” _

_ “Huh? Wait, mmph! Aahhh… Arrrgh… GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!” _

Kazuto closed the audio player app on his phone and put it face down on his mattress. He then rolled back onto his side and placed his left arm between his pillow and his head. He’d just finished listening to the only piece of media left behind by the creators of the Nexus contagion. He’d heard it enough times to have memorized the words, as the recording was publicized and accessible to anyone, but one more listen wouldn’t hurt. Tomorrow was his big day, after all.

Kazuto Kirigaya, age nineteen, was going to be the newest detective at the Department of Undead Affairs. Having gone straight to working after graduating high school, he somehow landed his dream job. His heart pounded in his chest and his gut was riddled with butterflies. However, he wasn’t excited. Kazuto was downright terrified.

In the acceptance email that he’d received a month back, he was assigned a supervisor. At first, he didn’t think much of it. However, upon checking who would be accompanying him on his first few assignments, Kazuto almost choked. He’d expected to get a veteran detective, but  _ never  _ the person in question. Though, no matter how many times Kazuto re-read it, the  _ very _ familiar name that was typed neatly in the email remained the same.

Shino Asada, a twenty-nine year old detective and the most revered in the city. Everyone and their mothers knew about her, since she frequently appeared on the news. She was famous for swiftly arriving at the scene of biohazard incidents and saving the day. On top of that, she was married to Kyouji Shinkawa. He was the lead scientist of Zaskar, the group that led the search for a Nexus contagion cure. Together, they were a powerful couple that everybody respected… if not feared.

“Ah shit, I can’t believe  _ she’s  _ going to supervise me… I’m done for!” Kazuto grumbled as he pinched his nose bridge with his free hand. There was a ninety-nine percent chance that he’d mess up in front of Shino and immediately get fired on his first day. He couldn’t possibly live up to the expectations of the city’s role model, could he? Maybe having her supervise him was a test. Suddenly, Kazuto understood why he’d been accepted into the position so easily.

“Hah… There go my hopes and dreams of helping people and beating this contagion once and for all,” he sighed, then rolled over onto his back. The ceiling was the same slate color it’d been since he’d moved it. It slightly bugged him, since it looked so dreary, but his living situation was only temporary. In a few months time, he’d be moving in with his fiancée. The thought lifted Kazuto’s spirits just a bit.

A month ago, he got engaged to Asuna Yuuki. She was the daughter of the lead scientist at Rect Progress, a smaller group that also aimed to find a cure for the Nexus contagion. While some accused her of gaining a career at Rect Progress via nepotism, Kazuto knew very well that she earned her position. He knew pretty much everything about her. The couple met in middle school, during an exceptionally difficult wave of Nexus contagion outbreaks, and began dating two years later. They stuck together through high school and were due to be married the following year. That, along with getting his dream job, made Kazuto feel incredibly lucky.

“That’s right! I should stop worrying, because right now, I’m doing great!” he shouted into the empty room. He quickly covered his mouth, though, since it was two in the morning and he didn’t want to wake up his neighbors.  _ On that note, I should prolly sleep soon, too.  _ Kazuto rolled over onto his side once again and closed his eyes. He felt wide awake, but he knew he needed at least seven hours of rest to perform his best tomorrow. So, with a heart full of unrest, he eventually drifted off into the world of dreams.

Or rather, nightmares.

_ “Kirigaya-kun, it’s no use! I… I can’t feel my limbs, you have to get out of here!” _

_ “No! Amano-senpai, I’m not going!” _

_ “Leave right now! I don’t want to hurt you!” _

_ “SACHI! Listen to me, you’re going to be okay!” _

_ “Don’t kid yourself, Kirigaya-kun. I’m done for.” _

_ “No, no! I refu— augh! Hey, don’t push me away!” _

_ “Thank you. Goodbye.” _

Kazuto woke up in a cold sweat. The sun was beaming brightly through the curtains, which meant he’d somehow gotten a full night’s rest. However, he certainly didn’t feel rested; not with a certain memory having resurfaced during his slumber. Shaking his head violently, he got up onto his feet and walked to the bathroom. He flicked the sink on and splashed his face with the ice cold water. For a moment, he felt better.

“Well, I guess it makes sense that I dreamt of it today… She’s the reason I’m even doing this,” Kazuto sighed as he shut off the sink. He grabbed a nearby towel and patted his face dry. The aching feeling in his chest came back, though. It almost embarrassed him. Angered, he stared daggers at his pitiful reflection in the mirror. His slightly damp bangs stuck to his face, his eye bags were as clear as day, and his mouth twisted into a frown. He didn’t look like a detective at all.

“You can do this, Kazuto. You’re gonna prove to Detective Asada you’ve got what it takes to subdue zombies. For Amano-senpai,” he muttered shakily to himself. Then he turned around, left the bathroom, and got dressed. He had the most important day of his life ahead of him, after all, and no time to dawdle over the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst from the beginning! I finally have a reason to bust out my headcanon for Sachi's real name: Sachi Amano! I pretty much only gave her a last name, but I'm proud of it. It means "of Heaven", since she's dead.  
> The next chapter will kinda just follow the drama CD so it should come soon, if I don't get majorly distracted. Peace!


End file.
